Running, jogging, skating, and bicycling are popular sporting activities practiced by a large number of people for maintaining physical fitness and muscle tuning. These activities, when conducted outdoors, may become hazardous to the person when there is not sufficient daylight. For instance, when such activities are conducted in the early morning, after sun down, or at nighttime. It would be desirable if the presence of the person can be more visible to others, especially to those operating motor vehicles. Previously, reflective bands or strips have been used by runners, joggers, or bicyclists by attaching such bands or stripes to their clothing, for instance, on the arm or to the chest and back.
However, the existing reflective safety bands or strips must be sewn to a clothing item, such as to the runners jacket and therefore, may not be readily available when a change of clothing occurs. Moreover, the reflective bands or strips may not be completely efficient when it is very dark outdoors and when there is no light to be reflected.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide reflective/glow in the dark safety bands that do not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional reflective bands or strips.
It is another object of the present invention to provide reflective/glow in the dark safety bands that are elastic such that they do not need to be sewn to a clothing item.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide reflective/glow in the dark safety bands that can be readily warn on the body of a person while running, jogging, skating, or bicycling.
It is another further object of the present invention to provide reflective/glow in the dark safety bands that glows in complete darkness without any light source.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide reflective/glow in the dark safety bands that are in the form of head band, wrist band, ankle band, or socks.